poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The letter from Odette
This is how the letter from Odette goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. film starts and Ryan is making Keyblades for the Dazzlings Ryan F-Freeman: Boy. How did Rianna puts a gem on her forehead? Fixit: Probably just lifted it with her fingers. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah, Fixit. What happened to her when she puts the gem on her forehead? My pendant is around my neck. Fixit: She turned into a seamare obviously. Also, Sci-Ryan has been working on some new Kwamis so called. Oh, and Bolts and Blip have been working on your sister. They gave her a few upgrades and painted her armor in the Thunderbolts colors and also put the logo on her chest. Plus, how did you get Hawk Moth's abilities? Ryan F-Freeman: Absorbed them. And watch this. Flutterbot lands on his arm and then he fills it with rainbow energy and it flies away Fixit: Wow. Why did Rianna sing to Sci-Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: Who knows? By the way, where are my sister, Bolts and Blip? Fixit: Oh. They might be with the Dazzlings and the human Rigby. I saw Sci-Ryan under Rianna's spell. Ryan F-Freeman: Spell? What spell? Fixit: The same spell the Sirens used on the students of CHS, duh. the Lunar City battle areana Blip: C'mon, Sari. Pick up the pace. Evil Rianna: Go on, Sari. I know Evil Ryan can do better. in her techno-organic form and in the Thunderbolts' colors is running across the field Evil Ryan: I'll show you what we're made of! Blip: Sari, what are you doing?! Evil Ryan: Sorry. I was helping, Sari.coughs I'm Evil Ryan. Sari Sumdac: Oh. So you're the evil copy of my brother. Blip: Hurry up, Sari. We're gonna lose again. Evil Ryan: Let's do this. I'm hungry. For negative energy. Sari Sumdac: I'm hurrying, Blip. Ryan splits his arms into two, activates his Lightsabers and join in with Sari Sari Sumdac: Almost there. Evil Ryan: I almost got it! sees Tiger Jackson aiming at Sari Evil Ryan: Uh oh. Sari. DUCK! Sari Sumdac: What?! Evil Ryan: I said "Duck"! does and Tiger fires but Evil Ryan fires back at Tiger Blip: Evil Ryan, this isn't a war! Evil Ryan: Relax, Blip. that his gun is shooting water This thing shoots water?! Evil Rianna: What?! Evil Ryan distracted, Tiger fires his water pistol and rusts him Evil Ryan: Aww. You got me. Tiger Jackson: You got it, Evil Ryan. Plus, I knew I have. Ryan's chest opens and fires a water balloon at Tiger while he's talking Fracture: it Not so fast! Evil Ryan: Fracture. free from the rust I told you. Ryan's not telling. Blip: I think we should go back to Ryan. Ryan nods and teleports Sari, Evil Rianna, Bolts, Blip and himself to the Autobot base Tiger Jackson: What sorcery is this?! Fracture: I have no idea. But there's a friend of Ryvine who you like to meet when you get to the Swan Princess world. steps to the side wearing Rothbart's outfit Tiger Jackson: Wow. at the Autobot base, Rigby (EG) puts on a outfit worn by the 8th Doctor then gets a vision of his sister being turned into a swan along with Ryan and the vision ends with Odette shouting "Brother Rigby!" Rigby (EG): Odette! sighs Odette: Is everything ok? Rigby (EG): Yeah. I saw a strange vision of you and Ryan turned into swans then you shouted my name. Odette: Oh. I'll have to give Ryan this letter. I'll see him when he gets into my world. (EG) nods and hugs his sister Bolts: Aww. How cute. Rigby (EG): Bolts. Look after my sister will you? I know that her friends at Swan Lake are a turtle named Speed and a frog called Jean-Bob. nods and jumps into a portal with Odette Rigby (EG): Bye, Odette! I hope I'll visit you some time! Blip: Me too, Bolts! I'll be with Rianna until I get to Odette's world! (EG) then notice Thomas coming with Rianna Thomas: Trembling tracks! I have to give this letter to Ryan right away! the room of the base. the Dazzlings have their eyes closed Ryan F-Freeman: Are your eyes closed, Dagi? Adagio Dazzle: Yeah. What's the surprise? Ryan F-Freeman: You'll see when I tell you to open your eyes. Sonata Dusk: Okay. I hope it's tacos. pulls out three Keyblades with the Dazzlings' colors Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Open them. Dazzlings do what Ryan told them Aria Blaze: Wow! That's a cool looking weapon. My very own Keyblade. Adagio Dazzle: Thank you, Ryan. You're a good friend. Sonata Dusk: I'm so happy, Ryanagio. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks, Sonata. Wait. Did you say "Ryanagio"? Sonata Dusk: Yeah. I think it's your nickname, Ryan. Ryanagio Dazzle. Red (Angry Birds): How did Ryan's Dazzling name is Ryanagio Dazzle, Sonata? Sonata Dusk: I'm good at naming things, Red. Here Thomas comes now. arrives Ryan F-Freeman: What is the news, Thomas? Did Ryvine deformed Sunset or did Brian ate Mario's TV again? Thomas: Someone send this letter for you. Ryan F-Freeman: A letter for me? Cool. I'll read it and find out who send this. opens the letter and starts to read it Ryan F-Freeman: throat Dear, Ryan F-Freeman. My name is Odette. I have been captured by the Great Animal and I've been turned into a swan by Rothbart. I could really use your help in breaking the spell and returning to Derek so he and I can be married. From, Odette. Evil Ryan: Can somepony tell me who is this "Odette" person? Sci-Ryan: I think she's my favorite princess, Evil Ryan. Evil Anna: You do? Sci-Ryan: Yes. Ryan Ryan. You know where Odette be? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. The letter said that she needs my help, but it don't tell me what world is she in. Someone get me a doctor. Rigby (EG): I'm a Doctor. But properly not the one you've expecting. Mordecai (EG): Wow, Rigby. You look like the Doctor. Only the 8th version. Flain (EG): Nice one, Rigby. Where does this Odette lives? Thomas: I think she's in Odette's world. Princess Ivy: There's a kingdom in Odette's world? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Ivy. Evil Ryan: How do we get there? We sense magic coming from Odette's world. Rigby (EG): My TARDIS. I'll go show you it. Evil Ryan: Ok. Mewtwo would love to come with on this adventure. It will be the most awesome thing since the Fall Formal. Ryan F-Freeman: Sunset is here, you know. I got a thing for Meg. fast and when the smoke clears, Meg is wearing a dress that looks like Prince Derek's outfit Meg Griffin: Wow. How do I look? Ryan F-Freeman: Like... uh... a female version of Derek. Crash Bandicoot: Let's go to Odette's world and help Odette! Who is this Odette? and the gang go into Rigby (EG)' TARDIS. Crash scans the letter and Human Rigby pressed the "Go to world" button Rigby (EG): Here we go! TARDIS disappears. As the Doctor Who Movie theme song plays in the black background. Turner Home Entertainment presents, a Ryantransformer Studios production, a Richard Rich film, in associations with Disney, HIT Entertainment, Warner Bros, LEGO, Blue Sky studios, Transformersprimefan Productions, Hasbro, BBC, Rovio and Naughty Dog. Then water start to sparkle and swirl around in the air then the title appears with the words "Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets" in the style of the Rainbow Rocks movie with the film title "The Swan Princess" appears in the style of the Swan Princess film: "Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meets the Swan Princess". Then a vortex appears after the film title disappears and then a cast appears in order: Thomas voiced by George Carlin. Crash Bandicoot voiced by Jess Harnall and Ryantransformer017. Jean-Bob voiced by John Cleese. Speed voiced by Steven Wright. Star Song voiced by Anna Faris. Red (Angry Birds) voiced by Jason Sudeski and Ryantranformer017. Mighty Eagle voiced by Peter Dinklage and Ryantransformer017. Olaf and Chuck (Angry Birds) voiced by Josh Gad. Sunset Shimmer voiced by Wubcake and Rebecca Shoichet. The 12th Doctor voiced by Peter Capaldi and Ryantransformer017. Adagio Dazzle voiced by Kazumi Evens and Wubcake. Queen Uberta voiced by Sandy Duncan. Rothbart voiced by Jack Palance. Ryvine Sparkle voiced by Ryantransformer017. Ryan F-Freeman voiced by Ryantransformer017. Odette voiced by Mitchell Nicastro, Crash Bandicoot (EG) voiced by Ryantransformer017 and many others. Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS flies through the vortex to Odette's world TARDIS appears in Odette's world then Ryan and the gang comes out Ryan F-Freeman: This will be perfect for a hike. Evil Ryan: There's magic here. I can sense it. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes